Fred Haprèle
|relatives = Mylène Haprèle (daughter) |abilities = Mimicry |residence = Paris, France |voiced by = |first = Rogercop |latest = Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1) |affiliations = Collège Françoise Dupont}} Fred Haprèle is an assistant educator at Collège Françoise Dupont,https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/669619311930032128 a pantomime performer, and Mylène's father.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/668920456708284417 When Fred is deceived by a fellow performer, Chris, into missing his performance, he is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes the Mime, a pantomime supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Fred is tall and lanky with brown hair and brown eyes. Civilian attire He wears a white shirt underneath a dark green dress jacket. He also wears dark blue jeans and black and white sneakers. When he is performing pantomime, he has a black derby hat with a special pocket added in by Marinette to put a photo of Mylène. As the Mime The Mime's hair is blond, and his skin is periwinkle. His irises are pale purple, and he has black lining around the eyes, with a drop shaped line below each. He still has the derby hat on his head. He wears a dark gray and white striped shirt underneath a bluish-gray dress jacket with two large black buttons and a dark blue collar. In addition, he wears high white pants with black lining on the pockets, and he wears high black and white sneakers. Personality Fred is kind and hardworking. When he is working as an assistant at school, he is serious and firm about keeping people without permission and who might hurt others out, including Rogercop in the episode of the same name and Nadja Chamack and her crew in "Darkblade", but when off duty, he is very genial to other people, and he is always showing love for his daughter. However, he procrastinates, like getting his hat fixed right before he needs to leave instead of having it done earlier, and he is often late. As the Mime, he is cold and silent, with the only intention of getting revenge on his crew by ruining their show because he lost the opportunity to perform with them. Abilities As a civilian Fred is a talented pantomime actor, able to act with imaginary objects and without saying a word. As the Mime The Mime is able to pantomime anything, and instead of it being imaginary, it works like a real, solid, but invisible object. He can create anything, from swords, to bazookas, to working vehicles. He can also mimic strength, being able to hold up the Eiffel Tower. However, the Mime can only pantomime one thing at a time. If he starts a new one, whatever he previously created will cease to exist. Relationships Mylène Haprèle Mylène is his daughter and he loves her very much. He had Marinette place a pocket in his hat so he could keep a picture of her there, and when he loses his performance, he believes he has disappointed her. Sightings Trivia * The Mime is one of the first known villains in the world of Ladybug, being one of the only three villains featured in the Ladybug PV. ** The Mime has the same ability as he did in the Ladybug PV. The only difference is that there are no shadows visible when he pantomimes. * The Mime was such a great character, in producers' eyes, that when the unused concept of the Quantic Kids was being developed, they decided to replace team member Sparrow with Kid Mime, a superhero with powers like the Mime.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/648970732551176197. * For the Mime's objects, animators would create his objects, and then they would make them invisible.Facebook post from fan page with an image of the Mime being animated. de:Fred Haprèle es:Fred Haprèle fr:Fred Haprèle pl:Fred Haprèle pt-br:Fred Haprèle ru:Фред Апрэль Category:Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Parents Category:Recurring Characters Category:School employees